


Account Update

by AeeDee



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: A quick notice about this account.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Account Update

Hello all,

I couldn't find a more eloquent way to announce this, so I hope this update suffices.

First of all, thank you to my visitors, guests and subscribers for the years of kindness, compassion and support. I have been immersed in a deep depression, for more years than I can count - and unfortunately, the first thing to leave in that fog was my creative spark. But your comments, and even kudos have been the glimpses of light I had when I otherwise worried I might have to leave writing behind. When I feared the worst - that my creative impulse may never return again - your support helped to remind me of my writing's value, and to give me renewed hope for my future creations. 

I've decided to retire this account, since I am no longer active in these fandoms. However, I am going to pursue writing again, in my current fandom, kpop (that's where I've been hiding these past few years, lol). I'll be posting under my new account, boyfriend_nini. I understand if many of you don't wish to follow me there, and please don't feel obligated to do so. But should you have interest, I'll be posting the first of hopefully many works within a week or two. 

Thank you again for the encouragement, and kind words these past years. You all are the gears that keep this wonderful community running and thriving. 

-aeedee


End file.
